


Everything Should Be Pink

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), The Princess and the Frog (2009), Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crack, Disney, F/M, Gen, Magic, Pink - Freeform, Tangled (2010) References, well a character from that movie is referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Darlin’, you know what we should do?!” Charlotte exclaimed, over a glass of pink lemonade. She squealed happily, jumping in her chair.“Tell me, dear,” Flora asked, patiently. She used her want to bring several cookies into existence– pink strawberry frosting topped.“Let’s pinkify the world!” Charlotte exclaimed happily.





	Everything Should Be Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Sleeping Beauty / The Princess and the Frog - crack. Flora and Charlotte attempt to pink-ify the world!"

Charlotte met the Good Fairy Flora due to their world allowing them to be able to meet, but if anybody asked, she would say, oh, she met Flora because Tiana and Naveen were familiar with Aurora and Phillip: royals meet royals, and she’s the Princess’s best friend, so she gets perks like this! Though, because they lived at Disney Castle and whatnot, everyone knew that was not exactly true. It wasn’t like they had to time travel to fourteenth century from 1920s New Orleans or anything.

Regardless of how they actually met and whatnot, Flora and Charlotte got along quite well because of their mutual love of the color pink.

“Darlin’, you know what we should do?!” Charlotte exclaimed, over a glass of pink lemonade. She squealed happily, jumping in her chair.

“Tell me, dear,” Flora asked, patiently. She used her want to bring several cookies into existence– pink strawberry frosting topped.

“Let’s pinkify the world!” Charlotte exclaimed happily.

“That sounds wonderful to me!” Flora replied.

So, they conspired to make a spell that turned various things of their world pink. 

“Charlotte!” exclaimed the voice of a woman who _should_ have red hair.

Charlotte giggled to herself before turning around to see the woman walking quickly towards her, her boots clicking as they touched the floor, one of her hands holding onto one of the man’s hands.

The couple was Buzz and Jessie Lightyear.

And Jessie should have had bright red hair and a bright red cowboy hat. It was replaced by pink hair and a pink cowboy hat. And Buzz’s suit should have white for a good portion of his suit. Instead it was pink. 

And she was not happy.

And Charlotte was looking up at Jessie, who being a human instead of a toy like in her source material, was actually six feet tall. Charlotte was five foot one. 

“Hello, honey! You’re looking lovely, I love your hair. I _really_ do!” Charlotte exclaimed.

“I do too,” Buzz said with a wide smile. 

“See honey, your man thinks your hair looks just fine! Your hair is pink, it’s great!” Charlotte exclaimed. 

“I quite agree!” Flora said, gliding by and hovering near the trio.

Charlotte squealed. And bounced. Which caused her bosom to bounce as well.

Jessie scowled at Charlotte. Buzz looked at something other than Charlotte. 

“La Bouff!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“Yes, Miss Jessie?” Charlotte replied. 

“Pink hair?” Jessie asked. “You think that’s great?”

“Of course! It’s great! Everything should be pink!” Charlotte proclaimed.

Jessie sighed, annoyed.

“Jessie, it’s okay that my suit is pink. It’s just a color,” Buzz told her. He squeezed her hand.

“But my hair is pink! My hat is pink!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“You look lovely, though, dear!” Flora exclaimed. 

“My. Hair. Is. Pink,” Jessie replied. She then added, “Oh, and you turned Maximus, you know, Rapunzel’s horse, pink as well. He won’t leave the horse stables now!” 

“He looks better pink!” Charlotte said. “I would ride him.”

“Of course you would,” Jessie murmured. Jessie narrowed her eyes at her and Buzz looked at Jessie carefully.

“Okay, Jessie, come on, maybe we should go. Maybe we can find some hair dye for you,” Buzz replied.

“Change my hair back!” Jessie screamed at Charlotte. 

“Jessie, come on, let’s go. You’re still a redhead, just a different shade of red,” Buzz said, pulling her away from Charlotte and Flora. 

“Exactly!” Flora said. She waved them goodbye as they headed down the other way. 

“Come on, Flora, darling, let’s go turn the Castle pink!” Charlotte exclaimed.


End file.
